


It's Actually A Reproduction

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Donna Noble, BAMF Donna, Canon-Typical Violence, Donna is Donna, Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy finds her perfect companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Actually A Reproduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘bad girl’.

“Bad girl,” Missy said teasingly, stroking over Donna's hair, over the bump where she'd whacked her around the head with a rather ugly figurine. “All these timelord secrets squirreled away in your head. Guess I'll just have to crack it open.

“Excuse you!” Donna said groggily, pushing herself up and glaring at Missy. “One, ow! Two, what kind of psychopath goes about clocking people around the head with Wedgewood china, that was bloody expensive. And who goes about clocking people around the head in the middle of the day anyway, it's Thursday. You better not be trying to rob me, because I've not got anything. I know I said that was Wedgewood but I lied, alright? It's Royal Doulton. Or wait, which is the cheap one? You know what, it doesn't matter because you're not having it so just fuck off and watch who you're calling a bad girl, alright?”

“Where have you been all my life?” Missy looked her up and down, letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. “Would you like to travel all of time and space with me?”

Donna stared at her for a moment before begrudgingly nodding. “No more bumps on the head though or I'll show you timelord secrets, whatever they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
